Time Waits For No One
by Logan2
Summary: Shinji Rei And Asuka Are transporting A whole red core of an Angel, Bad results


*NOTE* I do not own Evangelion, it's owned by gainax, Etc

*NOTE* I do not own Evangelion, it's owned by gainax, Etc. Etc. 

**"Time waits for no one"_ _**

By Logan and Lady AVA

Shinji sat staring at the purple monster that stood only a few feet in front of him, His latest Battle with the Angels left the entire area above NERV HQ bloodstained, the Hands of the Eva still deep red, The smell of death permeated the cage. 

"Shinji" Misato said, "Why don't you go home, you don't need to be here right now".

"That's ok Misato" Shinji replied, "I'll only be here another minute."

"Ok" Misato walked off of the cage deck. Shinji recalled the battle from earlier, how he tore into the angel's insides, and began eating the flesh that wasn't deceased. The Angel screamed in pain and misery, until it too fell silent and only the sound of flesh tearing, and teeth gnashing filled the air. He suddenly came back to reality as a shadow of a woman with long hair stood over him. 

"Hey, Shinji, why are you still here, Baka, always moping about" 

"Look, Asuka, you saw what happened up there how would you feel?"

"I'd be pretty happy tearing an angel apart, serves them right" 

"Yea well, your crazy"

"WHAT??????" 

A loud slapping noise is heard and shinji has a large hand shaped red mark across his face

"That is what you get you geek"

Asuka stormed off, into her own private feud, Shinji was left alone again in the silence of the cage. 

"Pilots of All Evangelions report to Dr. Akagi immediately."The loudspeaker boomed 

Shinji stood up, and looked directly into the eyes of Eva-01, they were they eyes of pure destruction, anything that was in it's path was gone, he looked away, and headed up to Dr. Akagi's office. 

A few minutes later, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, and Shinji Ikari were all sitting in Ritsuko's office, she walked in and just as quickly sat down. 

"After the battle with the angel earlier" Ritsuko said, we had assumed, that the red core of the angel, was destroyed by Eva-01, after we sent our recovery teams in, we found that the core, was NOT damaged. Unfortunately it is too heavy for any machine we have to carry, it is incredibly dense, so, we need an EVA to carry it, since Shinji has the highest sync ratio, he will carry it to our temporary lab at New Yokosuka, Eva-01 will carry the core, Eva's 00 and 02 will provide cover in case of attack. We will begin at 1200 tomorrow."

That night Shinji couldn't sleep, he stared at his ceiling for a while, and wanted to listen to some music, he went over to his dresser and noticed that his tape player was missing. Shinji walked into the living room where Asuka sat watching her favorite late night soap opera, with his tape player in her hand.

"Asuka…ASUKA!…" Shinji yelled

Asuka suddenly looked up ripping the headphones from her head, messing her hair up.

"What do you want Shinji" asuka replied crudely

"You have my tape player may I have it back?"

"Umm, Shinji as you can see I am using it, I am in a bad mood and now is no the time to mess with me in other words GET LOST" 

"Of course, Asuka, whenever you bother me I don't complain, but when it looks like am going to even speak you get Mad, you know what forget it, go watch your soaps 

Shinji walked off muttering something a little harsh, unfortunately for him Asuka heardhim.

"What did you say???" Asuka barked

"oh, nothing Asuka" 

"yea that's what I thought" Asuka stormed off back into the living room and Shinji walked off, Suddenly a small black object entered the air in the room and barely missed his head, it smashed into the wall breaking into a million pieces.It was Shinji;s favorite tape, Shinji's face flushed with rage, but since he was a gentleman there was nothing he could do, he walked off calmly and slammed the door behind him. 

Misato Katsuragi stood over the control panel with Dr. Akagi, every motion was being monitored, All the Evangelion were activated. The purple giant picked up the small sphere, to a human it would be the size of a baseball, Shinji, had no problem picking it up, Shinji was unarmed. Asuka and Rei were all armed with pallet rifles and progressive knives. They were ready to go. The main doors opened and they walked out, preparing for their journey to New Yokosuka. 

The first half of the journey went smoothly, No problems were spotted, it seemed it was just going to be a walk in the park. 

"Hey Shinji" Asuka said, "thanks for letting me borrow your tape player, too bad it's broken" 

"WHAT??" 

"while I was watching my stupid soaps my hand must have slipped and slammed it with a hammer." She began chuckling to herself. 

"You know what Asuka!"

"What, Shinji"

Shinji turned the Eva around and tried to flip her the bird, but he didn't have a good grip on the core and he dropped it, from 250 ft. in the air. It fell and cracked wide open, Releasing the energy inside. 

"Oh Shi…."

The pilots fell unconscious as a massive explosion wrecked it's own personal hell on earth, another impact had occurred…….

Shinji Awoke inside the entry plug. Everything was dark, except for some dim light coming in through his viewer. He reactivated all systems and stood up, it was freezing, everything was so cold. Unit 00, and 02 were still out, Shinji walked over and woke them up, they were cold, groggy and most importantly didn't know where they were. 

" Hey, Shinji" Asuka asked, "where are we" she began to sound scared

" Nuclear winter? That explosion was big" Shinji said

"No" Rei Said, "it takes much longer for a nuclear winter to set in"  
  


"So, where the hell are we then wonder girl??"

"There's a few small buildings that way, Rei can you get a look?"

" Yes, I can see them, there's a sign that says" Rei paused, a shocked look in her eyes.

"What does it say" Shinji and Asuka asked

"It says 'Katsuragi Expedition 2000 AD'"

"No, that's impossible, that… but that was before the second impact!" Shinji exclaimed

"Time Travel Is impossible, even Dr. Akagi said" Asuka said reassuringly

"No, She said that time travel was improbable, unlikely, but not impossible" Rei said

"I remember that conversation, what did she say that could cause time travel?" Shinji Asked.

"Think Albert Einstein and the Theory of relativity. A very large explosion, like the blast from the core of the angel, it would cause a ripple in time, and we were trapped in it, we were probably dropped here by random chance."

"So, how do we get out of here?" Asuka asked impaciently

"The same way we came here, another huge explosion" Rei explained simply 

"The real question is, where do we get another explosion? Shinji asked

"If this is before second impact, and we are here in Antarctica…."

"No, we can't we wouldn't exist if second impact doesn't occur, our parents all met after the impact, we have to let it go through" Rei continued

Asuka was furious "We have a rare second chance here to save billions of lives, what are our 3 lives to theirs"

Shinji looked upset, Billions of people's lives rested upon his decision, whether they would live or die, then he came up with an answer…

"We have to let it go through" Shinji said solemnly 

"Shinji, we can't turn our backs to these people" Asuka said, "They are going to die without us" 

" What about the future, If second impact is stopped the Evangelions won't be created, and if the Angels show up, we are going to be defenseless. I can't let that happen, history must take it's course."

"If it doesn't work Shinji?" Asuka asked

Shinji hadn't thought of it, what if they let it go through, and their plan doesn't work, if you die in the past, you won't exist in the future, not only will billions die, they will too.

Suddenly a white figure crawled out of the darkness onto it's own two legs, it looked just like an Eva, it stood over the buildings, people ran out screaming of the buildings,

"Rei, Asuka, if this doesn't work, I'm sorry"

"No need to apologize Shinji, were with you" Asuka said, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Shinji it's been an honor fighting along side of you" Rei said 

"Here it goes" Shinji said at last

A light brighter than The Angel Flashed, through Shinji's eyes his life flashed before his eyes, Images of his mother, Rei, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko, The angels, Evangelions everyone, news reports of the second impact were flashing through his head, the images of death and destruction were everywhere, Shinji was crying, begging the images to stop, suddenly everything went silent.

Shinji Awoke once again, he was still inside the entry plug, Golden sunshine poured into his viewer, Unit 00 and 02 were standing beside him.

It was Misato's voice, "Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Are you all alright? We lost communications for a second." 

"Yea, werejust dandy" Asuka yelled.

"Ummm, Misato if it isn't too much trouble, can you tell me what year it is???"

"Silly, it's 2015, when else could it be, unless you were time traveling? 

The bad joke even stifled a chuckle out of Ayanami. 

Everything was back to normal, the core was delivered to New Yokosuka, and studied, history has been restored, now it was all a question of Getting a new tape player for shinji. 


End file.
